As defensive missile systems become more advanced, ships at least within 75 miles may be vulnerable to attack. This may be particularly applicable, for example, to ships with military capabilities that intend to place military personnel/equipment on the shore of hostile territory. Some military personnel/equipment may arrive via amphibious vehicles that are launched from the larger ships. As such, these larger ships may be required to be at least 100 to 150 miles off shore before launching the amphibious vehicles to avoid possible attack.
Some amphibious vehicles may only have a traveling range of about 25 to 50 miles, which requires the ships to come within range of the defensive missile system before launching the amphibious vehicles. Other amphibious vehicles that may have a longer range may travel slowly (e.g., around 10 knots), which results in a lengthy trip (e.g., a 10 hour trip from 100 miles out from shore). Such a trip (e.g., in a confined armored vehicle) may take a physical toll on its passengers.